My Prized Possession
by Mirai Haruka
Summary: They may think they won the war 3 years ago but they didn't. Their enemy has returned and wants his prized possession at all cost. But...what? It seems like Aichi's mother had hidden something from her son and that secret may have triggered the war in the first place. Yaoi alert! Don't read if you're an anti-Yaoi person!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hiya, everyone! Mirai Haruka here! I'm really obsessed with Cardfight!Vanguard now so…here I am-writing a fanfic on CFV! This is my first fanfic of CFV so hope you enjoy it! Please R & R! *bows*

Oh and this fanfic occurred during Cardfight Vanguard G but the G characters won't be in here. I hope you understand this!

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardfight vanguard or CFVG-only the plot!

 **Prologue**

 **? POV**

Purple smoke crept through the open window of the second floor mansion. It then combined itself into one and changes into a tall human man. Slowly opening his multi-colored eyes, he glanced around the room, checking if anything is different. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, his right purple eye changes back to green, the same color as his left eye. The man then walked over to his room balcony and opened it. Walking towards the edge of the balcony, he set his chin onto the palm of his hand and stared at his surroundings.

His house or mansion is situated at the high peak of a cliff, overseeing the beach. Day or night, every time he looked through any of the window, he could see a beautiful sight. But it was too peaceful for him. He does not like being in peace for so long…and it was boring. He needed some entertainment. Something to keep him company in this big empty mansion. That reminds him—

"Another bust,huh? My 'nightingale' is not at _this_ town either…."

His green eye narrowed at his failure. He hated failures but he need to be patient. There will come a day where his beautiful 'nightingale' will come to his arm. His ivory green eyes glowed into purple as he stared at the sea. His lips twitched into a smirk.

"Soon… _my angel_ …soon…."

Continued AN: I know it's short but hey, this is a prologue! Can you guess who this man is? He is a very important part of CFV but he is not a _person_ in it. ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

An:Wow! I'm really happy that all of you readers like my prologue! I'm so happy! Now then, most of you readers have tried to guess who my mysterious character is but sadly most of answer is all wrong. Only one of you has managed to guess it correctly. Want to find out who it is? It is…

Oops! Not going to say it now! I'm sure you'll find out who it is soon enough! There are clues hidden in this chapter~ Enjoy my first chapter! Please R&R

Chapter One

Japan, Card Capital One

Normal POV

A blue-haired young male snapped out from his thoughts when he heard someone calling out his name. The nineteen year old looked up from his deck of cards to the frowning face of his hot-headed ex-teammate and friend.

"What's the matter, Naoki-kun?" Sendou Aichi enquired, worried about the sudden changed in his friend's facial expression.

"Sorry, Aichi…but I feel so bored! Isn't there anything to do?" The red-haired complained as he slammed his fist on the table, scaring off other customers.

The owner of the cardshop glared at Naoki for causing such a ruckus. Naoki flinched as he bowed and apologized. The female nodded before returning back to her novel. Another male who is sitting beside Aichi, pushed back his glasses before muttering, "You have nothing to do-That's why you're bored, Porcupine-head."

Unfortunately for him, Naoki heard everything he said.

"What was that?! Just because you managed to get into university, doesn't mean that you can call me names!"

"That's because you ARE a porcupine-head, porcupine-head!"

"You wanna fight?! Bring it! I've been training while you were away! I bet I can beat you now!"

"I don't believe that! I'll prove that I can still beat you, Muscle-brain!"

At that moment, the owner snapped her novel shut as she glared at them. She then walked over to the table and pulled Shingo's and Naoki's ears. "I believe I _told_ you to be silent…"

Tokura Misaki glowered at her two ex-juniors . The twenty-year-old, still pulling their ears, dragged them outside. Aichi sheepishly laughed as heard Misaki's voice overbellowing the other two males.

 _'_ _But Naoki-kun is right,'_ Aichi thought as he put down his deck and leaned onto his chair, _' Ever since, Kai-kun and the others graduated, things had been a bit boring lately….'_

Aichi smiled, thinking of his best friend. Kai Toshiki, the relentless king of the Kagero Clan, was travelling all over the world, beating other Vanguard players. They would only meet when the Vanguard Council called for a meeting. Aichi and Kai are each the head masters of their respective branch, the United Sanctuary and Dragonic Empire. They would once in a while check up on their headquarters but other than that-nothing.

Right now, everyone that Aichi knows is going into their respective ways. Miwa, Misaki and Shingo are all in University ( Misaki is also taking care of her family shop). Kamui is still studying at Hitsue High while working part-time at Card Capital 2. Surprisingly, Naoki had chosen to teach Vanguard to the newbies in one of a small cardshop full-time. As for him….

Even though he wants to continue studying, he cannot as he keeps being called back by the Vanguard Council so Aichi decided to work part-time at a café below Card Capital 2. Aichi sighed and stood up.

"Aichi, you're leaving already?" Misaki asked when he stepped out of the shop.

"Hai. It's almost time to open up the café. I'll see you guys later, Misaki-san, Naoki-kun, Shingo-kun.." Aichi replied as he watched Naoki and Shingo rubbing their ears. Giggling, he waved goodbye to his friends and walked off.

When he was about to reach the café, Aichi suddenly stopped. He clutched his shirt right where his heart is and shivered. He had a sudden feeling that something bad is about to happen…..and Aichi hoped that he is wrong….

~Page BREAK!~

A few weeks have passed since then and the café that Aichi worked in became more busier than ever. The owner of the café was crying in happiness. Ever since Aichi started working there, the café became more popular due to the food and treats that Aichi had suggested. Aichi sweat-dropped when the owner thanked him profusely. He had only suggested the food and treats that Kai had taught him how to make as there are little delicacies that the café had to offer.

"Sendou-san, there's a customer at table thirteen. Can you take his order? I'm a little tied up here. "Aichi's co-worker shouted over the chatters of their many customers. Aichi nodded and went over to table thirteen. He was surprised to see one lone man sitting there. There aren't many customers so Aichi could speak normally in that area. "Welcome to Global Light Café! May I take your order?"

The man looked up from his menu and locked his green eyes to Aichi's own ocean eyes. Aichi suddenly felt afraid. His heart started to thump really fast. Clutching his shirt, Aichi gasped. His legs become wobbly and suddenly he found himself falling. Closing his eyes, Aichi prepared for the worst but his body suddenly stopped. Slowly opening his eyes, Aichi was shocked to see himself in the arms of his customer.

"Are you alright? You suddenly fainted." The man asked in a worried tone. Aichi shooked his head as he pushed himself out of the man's hold. "I'm alright. I suddenly had a dizzy spell. Sorry to worry you. Please, may I take your order?"

The man doesn't looked convinced but Aichi assured him that he is feeling better. Taking his order, Aichi bowed and walked off to the kitchen. Staring after Aichi, the man smirked. He finally found his little 'nightingale'.

Later….

"Aichi onii-san, are you alright? I heard you suddenly fainted while working." Kamui asked as soon as he stepped into Card Capital 2. Both shops had closed for the day so Aichi decided to visit his friends.

"Kamui-kun, I'm fine so could please get off me?" Aichi laughed as he patted the younger teen. Letting go of his onii-san, Kamui grinned. His eyes sparkled with excitement as he dragged Aichi further into the shop. Aichi's eyes widen upon seeing who is waiting for them.

"Miwa-kun? Kai-kun?!"

Miwa laughed at the shocked expression Aichi is showing.

"Yo, Aichi! It's been a long time! I've finally managed to get away from all the work." Miwa grinned.

"It's good to see you too, Miwa-kun. It's been boring without you two around." Aichi chirped as he smiled at the two ex-senior. He blinked when he noticed Kai staring at him intensely. "Kai-kun?"

Still sitted down, Kai reached out to touched his cheeks. Frowning, Kai stood up and lean forward, his forehead against Aichi's. "K-Kai-kun?"

"You looked pale. Are you alright?" Kai enquired. Miwa and Kamui looked at each other before looking closely at Aichi. Kai was right. Aichi looked pale and you could easily see that he has bags under eyes.

"No, I'm fine, Kai-kun!" Aichi denied as the other three continued to stare at him.

"Aichi, I know you're lying. You haven't been sleeping well, right? That's why you have a dizzy spell jut now."

Aichi looked down, not saying a word. He knew he can't lie to anyone, let alone Kai. Kai sighed, looking at his best friend.

"You are going to rest at my place. Don't argue with me, Aichi," Kai said sternly when Aichi opened his mouth to disagree, "Knowing you, you would still insist on going to work. You are **_NOT_** going to the council meeting tomorrow either."

"Kai-kun! I need to go to every council meeting. We could be discussing something important!" Aichi argued back.

Miwa and Kamui glanced at each other. Here they go again. Once in a while, the two best friends would argue. Sometimes the bluenet is right, sometimes the brunet is right. But this time, Kai is right. Aichi needed to rest. Kai frowned, frustrated at younger man. Aichi can be so persistent sometimes.

"Fine. I'll let you listen to the meeting through my phone. That's all."

Aichi smiled, satisfied. "Un!"

"Then, let's go." Holding Aichi by the arm, making sure that he won't escape, he nodded at Miwa and Kamui before walking off. Aichi waved goodbye before stumbling after Kai's pace. The two males walked briskly to the older male's place. When Kai graduated, he had bought a penthouse at the same building he was living in. Seeing as he travelled all over the world, Kai had asked Aichi to take care of the penthouse. Aichi had been staying over at the penthouse for a couple of times due to their work as head masters that Aichi has his own room at the penthouse.

Once they reached the penthouse, Kai led Aichi straight to Aichi's room. "Go and rest. I'll be in my room if you need me." Kai said and closed the bedroom's door. Aichi tooked off his jacket and put it on a chair before settling on his bed. Aichi then closed his eyes, hoping he got a peaceful rest. But later that night….

~ Page Break~

Aichi woke up screaming. His eyes widen in fear as he glanced around the room. Nothing was amiss. The door slammed opened to reveal Kai in his night attire. Kai had run from his room when he heard his best friend screaming. "Aichi!"

He stared at the panting and shivering bluenet. He walked towards the bed and sat next to Aichi. "Are you alright? Did you have a nightmare?"

Aichi shooked his head, calming down when Kai placed his hand on top of his head. A few minutes later, Aichi finally calmed down. "Arigato, Kai-kun. I'm feeling better now. Sorry for waking you up."

"It's fine. What were you dreaming about?"

"I don't know…but I remembered feeling afraid of something. It was so dark and there is no one around…"

Kai kept quiet while Aichi explained his dream.

"It's just a dream, Aichi, remember that. It's not real. Go back to sleep."

"But-"

"I'll wait here until you fall back to sleep, okay? You need your rest."

Aichi nodded and snuggled back into his blanket. Holding- _Gripping_ \- Kai's hand, Aichi closed his eyes and went back to sleep. Watching Aichi, Kai begins to think. Aichi had dreams like that three years ago. Emi had told them that right before the link joker 'war' started. He just hoped that there won't be another one coming up soon.

Next day- Dragonic Empire Branch (Meetings are usually held there, right?)

"…And that concludes our meeting for today."

Kai sighed. Today's meeting is just like any other meeting. He was glad that he had convinced Aichi not to come for the meeting. Taking his phone from the table, Kai informed Aichi that he will be back soon and ended the call. He waited for the other council members to leave before leaving the room himself. He then dropped off some paperwork to his other co-worker before walking out of the building. As he did that, he heard someone calling his name. Turing around, he saw one of his childhood friend walking towards him.

"Ibuki."

"Kai."

The two greeted each other. Ibuki Kouji is one of the member of United Sanctuary and a fellow co-worker of Aichi.

"Are you free now? I actually wanted to speak to Sendou but I don't see him anywhere."

"He's not feeling well right now. Is it important? You can just speak to Aichi at the penthouse."

"I know. But since Sendou is not here, it's probably the best to just speak to you…."

Kai looked at Ibuki in confusion. Usually, Ibuki would just speak to Aichi at the penthouse whenever Aichi is not around the branch. Something's wrong. Ibuki would never ask him of something unless it's urgent. "What is it?"

Ibuki sighed. "Perhaps it's better to show you first before explaining. Let us head to the United Sanctuary Branch."

~ Page break~

Upon reaching the US branch, Ibuki led him straight to the laboratory. Confused, Kai was about to speak when he suddenly felt a strong sensation of uneasiness. Looking around, he noticed that there are a few new members. However, one of them let out a sensation of….evil. Kai's eyes landed on one of the man typing in something at the computer. There he is. The one who let out these feeling of uneasiness. But these feeling felt so familiar.

"Who is he?" Kai enquired, still staring at the man .

Ibuki glanced at Kai before looking back at the person he is staring at. "He goes by the name of Ivod. Do you realize why I asked instead of Sendou to come here?"

"Yeah. This person is dangerous. When did he started to work here? Does Aichi know about him?"

"No. Sendou was busy handling other stuff. He never visited the branch these days. Ivod started working here two weeks ago. He's working as a informant."

"…." _'An informant, huh? That's quite dangerous. If he were to leak out secret information of the US, there will be chaos…'_

"Try to keep this under wraps. If this reach Aichi's ears…." Kai trailed off. Both of the man knew that Aichi would do anything to protect the world of Vanguard-even if it means risking his life. Both of them knew first-hand Aichi's resolve whenever something or someone precious to him is being threaten.

"I got it. I'll keep an eye on Ivod. I'll contact you if anything is amiss." Ibuki nodded

Kai sighed. He have to inform the others about this. He just hoped that they can handle this problem before it grows bigger


	3. Chapter 3

AN:….. . ! I have no reason for the late update….well, besides being lazy (LOL) and wrecking my mind for the ending for this story which I'm still thinking about *sighs*

Well, I have no promises to update regularly until I managed to buy a new laptop so I hope you guys can patiently wait until then.*bows down*

I don't own Cardfight Vanguard G or any of its characters, just the plot~

Enjoy the combined chapter of 2 and 3!

~Chapter start! ~

Aichi sighed. A few days had passed since then and he felt a bit better. Right now, he was tidying up the café. He and Kai had an argument the day before. Aichi had wanted to continue his work at the US branch since he miss a few days of work but Kai refuses to let him go. In fact, Kai wouldn't let him go anywhere until he's all better. Luckily, Aichi managed to get Kai to agree on letting him work at the café.

' _Well, it's better than staying at the penthouse, '_ Aichi thought.

The owner of the café had already went off, leaving Aichi to finish cleaning up the café before locking up the place.

Aichi stood up from the counter when he heard the café door rang. He had put up the sigh, saying that the café is closed. Surely, the customer had seen it? Aichi blinked upon seeing the same man who helped him before when he nearly fainted.

"I'm sorry, sir. The café is closed now. Please come back tomorrow." Aichi politely said.

"I know. I've seen the sign. I was walking by when I happen to see you cleaning up. Are you feeling better now? I was worried when you didn't show up for work these few days…"

"Oh! I'm feeling better now. Thank you for your concern….Mr…?"

"How rude of me. My name is Ivod. It is a pleasure to meet you, Sendou Aichi."

Aichi froze. Why does this man know his name? He had never met this man until a few days ago. As if Ivod knew what he was thinking, Ivod smiled and showed him something.

"Many of us have heard of the legendary and powerful cardfighters- especially you, Sendou Aichi."

Aichi's eyes widen upon seeing a deck on Ivod's hand. "You're a cardfighter?"

"I am. I was pleasantly surprise to see you working here."

"Ah…I have no choice in that matter. There's some…issues that I have to handle."

Even though Ivod is a cardfighter and knows of him, Aichi can't just tell him that he is the leader of US. Not many cardfighters know of this. Only the higher-up of the Vanguard Council and his friends know.

"Is that so?" Ivod's smile widens and the atmosphere suddenly turned cold. Aichi stiffen when he felt Ivod's aura changed. "Well then, would you like to have a fight with me?"

Aichi stared at the deck. Just like its owner, the aura of the deck turned cold and it suddenly looked sinister. For some reason, Aichi felt his deck glow. Was it trying to tell him not to have a fight with this person?

"I'm sorry, Ivod-san. I'm in a rush right now. Maybe next time?"

Something flickered in Ivod's eyes when Aichi replied. The atmosphere went back to normal as Ivod continue smiling at him. "I see. Perhaps next time."

Ivod came closer to Aichi and took hold of his hand. "Till we meet again, Aichi." He then kissed the back of Aichi's hand as he bid his farewell. Aichi blushed as he looked at the hand that Ivod had kissed. No one had ever did that to him. Seeing the bluenet's red face, Ivod smirked and left the café. He may have lost the chance to take Aichi now…but there is still some other time. Afterall, he has all the time in the world to do it….

~ **Page Break~**

"Kai is going to kill me for this, you know?"

"He won't… _ **I think**_ …."

"That's not really assuring, Aichi."

Right now, Miwa is driving Aichi to the United Sanctuary Branch. Kai had asked Miwa to take care of Aichi while he settles a certain problem. Seeing that Kai is nowhere to be found, Aichi had pleaded Miwa to take him to his branch to settle some paperwork. At first , Miwa refused , knowing about the 'problem' in the US but later relented as he make a mistake at looking at the bluenet's pouting face. No one can ever say 'no' to Aichi's puppy look.(He's TOO cute! XD) Not even the almighty cold king Kai Toshiki or the chilling king Ibuki Kouji could resist Aichi's cuteness.

Miwa parked his car at the underground carpark of the branch and followed Aichi up the elevator to the staff area. They greeted the staff on the way to Aichi's office. Entering the office, Aichi gasped at the mountain of paperworks he had to sign.

"M-Miwa-kun, how long has it been since I last check in on the branch?"

"Two weeks tops. Why are there so many paperworks, Aichi?"

"This is NOT the usual stack of paperworks I usually seen."

"Oh. Then why are there so many of them…?"

"Have you forgotten that we're having a joint program with the Dragonic Empire Branch?"

A new voice came into the conversation. Miwa and Aichi turned to see Ibuki who was seated down on one of the office sofa. He was reading one of the paperworks with a cup of steaming coffee at the table infront of him.

"Ibuki-san! Good evening." Aichi greeted his co-worker and friend while Miwa just smiled.

"Are you feeling better, Sendou?( I forgot what Ibuki called Aichi. Can someone please tell me?) What are you doing here?" The white-haired man enquired before sipping his coffee.

"Ah….about that…Aichi begged me to take him here. Kai's not here, is he?" Miwa replied for his friend and nervously glanced around.

"Kai is having a meeting with Mamoru at the Dragonic Empire Branch. You're _**very**_ lucky that he's not here at the moment."

Miwa nervously laughed at the meaningful look Ibuki had on his face. Ibuki sighed and looked at Aichi who had already started working on the paperwork.

"Sendou, you don't have to do that. You've just recovered."

"It's alright, Ibuki-san. You've been covering for me these two weeks. I can handle these paperworks."

Ibuki nodded, knowing his 'boss' for quite some time now, he know that he can't argue with Aichi once the younger man decided on something. Miwa sat down across Ibuki and started helping him to arrange the paperworks.

 **-Page break-**

The next few days pass by quickly. Miwa was lucky that his best friend never find out about him taking Aichi to the US branch, Ibuki and Kai had tried to find out more about Ivod but they hit a dead end. Even with everyone's help, information on Ivod could not be found. Seeing no other choice, they all tried their best not to let Aichi meet with Ivod. However, they do not know that every once in a while, Ivod would pop in the café to visit Aichi and they would talk about Vanguard and other stuff.

Now, Aichi was in a joint meeting of Dragonic Empire and United Sanctuary. They were discussing about the joint program.

"Seeing that all the game booth and food stall are settled, we will now discuss about the main event. What should we do?" Mamoru asked, looking around the round table.

There were several suggestions but none of them seems interesting. They needed something interesting and unexpected.

"A cooking competition…."

Everyone stopped talking and turned to looked at the person who suggested it.

"Sendou-san, isn't that a little weird to be in a vanguard event….?" One of the members asked.

Aichi stood up and walked towards the middle of the table.

"That's exactly it. This event is an **open** event. Anyone could join in the event. Vanguard and non-vanguard players will be there. Meaning, there are families coming in. They wouldn't know anything about Vanguard and this event is to promote Vanguard. We need something that could grab anyone's attention." Aichi replied, looking at everyone in the eye.

"A cooking competition is unexpected to be in this event. However, the cooking competition has to have a Vanguard theme inside. The competitor has to cook under certain themes. For example, they could cook using a lava fire to cook their dish if they want to do under a Kagero theme. Or if they want to a Royal Paladin theme, they could make or cook a dish that represents friendship or loyalty. Or make a dish that royal people would usually eat. Or if they want to do a free theme, they cook or make a dish that looked like a certain Vanguard Card…"

Aichi stopped talking and looked around to gauge their reaction. Everyone was silent for awhile.

"That….could work!"

"Yes! Like Sendou-san pointed out, this _is_ to promote Vanguard and anyone will come."

"That would be like killing two birds with one stone!"

"So, we all agree on the cooking competition?"

A smile broke out on Aichi's face when everyone agreed. Looking at Kai who nodded and smiled, Aichi hoped that this event will be successful.

 **~Two month later~**

Aichi was looking around and checking to see it everything is in order. Naoki and Shingo are following behind him. They had wanted to help out with the event so Aichi had asked them to check in with the games and food stall to see if they needed help. During these two months, Aichi had asked for a temporary leave from the café to help out with the preparation.

"We're all done here, Aichi! What's next?" Naoki asked, stepping out from a stall.

Aichi scribbled something on the paper he is holding and checked it before looking at his friends.

"Our job here is done. All that is left is the main event. Kai-kun and Ibuki-san is handling that."

"Oh! That means we finished what we set off to do, right?"

"Un!"

"Yosh! Since we're done here, I'm going to the cafeteria to eat. Want to join me?"

Shingo pushed up his glasses. "It is nearly time for our break so I'm going to join you. What about you, Sendou-kun?"

Aichi shooked his head, "You guys go ahead. I'm going to check on Kai-kun and the others."

"Alright. See you later, Sendou-kun."

Aichi nodded and the three of them went on their separate ways. Aichi was about to reached the stage when he bumped into someone.

"Oh! I'm sorr _-Ivod-san?!"_

Aichi was surprised to see Ivod here. Only those working under the two branch are helping out with the event. Ivod was about to snapped at the person who bumped into him when he heard his 'nightingale's voice.

"Hello, Aichi."

"H-hello, Ivod-san. W-what are you doing here?"

"I'm helping out with the event. I'm a committee member of the US. What about you?"

" _H-huh?!_ Ivod-san is a member of the US?! How come I never see you there? _Ah-!"_

Aichi covered his mouth. Oh no! He slipped out the truth! Ivod chuckled at the young man's expression.

"I'm working as an informant of the US. I'm always at the lab. That's why you never see me there….. _ **boss**_."

Aichi gasped. The informant of any branch would always know what was going on. They also knew who everyone else is. That would mean…..

"You knew about me this whole time? Why didn't you tell me?"

"The workers of the US are sworn to secrecy. Besides, you couldn't even tell me about your real occupation….am I right?"

Aichi looked down and blushed. That was true. Ivod chuckled again as he patted the bluenet's head. Aichi blushes again and looked around. He couldn't bear to looked at Ivod in the eye now. He then noticed a couple of cards and deck-holder scattered around then.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Ivod-san. Let me help you."

Aichi put aside his folders and proceeded to pick up the scattered cards. As he did that, he noticed a deck holder near him. Picking it up, he suddenly felt very cold. It frightens Aichi terribly. He slowly takes out a card to see what clan it is. He gasped upon noticing that the card belong to a link joker clan. Even though the link joker clan is already considered as part of the Vanguard, Aichi could not help but shudder at the sight of it. This clan had caused misery to others at its first appearance. Aichi had tried again and again to be comfortable around this clan but to no avail. Seeing this clan at this very moment, at the place where many people is about to visit, scared Aichi.

A hand came into his line of vision, taking the card holder away from him. Aichi blinked and stared at Ivod who was suddenly infront of him.

"Is something wrong with my deck?" Ivod enquired.

"Y-you're a link joker fighter…?"

"That is correct."

Aichi stiffened. That must be the reason why his golden paladin cards glowed back at the café. They were trying to warn him about this.

"Are you afraid of this clan, Aichi?" Ivod was staring at him with curiosity.

" _N-NO!_ I _loved_ all of the Vanguard clans! It's just that…..that when link joker first appeared, it hurt so many of my friends and family. I….I was also affected by it….I-I'm frightened of this clan….."

Normally, Aichi would have stopped answering by then. But Aichi has a sudden urge to tell this white haired man the truth.

"I'm afraid that the link joker will become evil again and people may suffer again. I-I don't want to go through that distress again….."

Tears suddenly came out as he spoke. Why is he feeling this way? Normally, Aichi would keep his feelings bottled up whenever he sees the link joker deck but now….he was crying out his fears infront of someone he doesn't know well. As he cried, Aichi failed to see Ivod's smile turned into a full-blown smirk. Well, well. It seems after three years, the link joker 'war' still clinged to Aichi. This was better that what Ivod had expected. Ivod walked a few steps forward and bring his arms around Aichi.

"Hush now. The war three years ago won't occur again. Many Vanguard players are using it the correct way and the clan is already accepted by many players. Have faith on those players,"

Upon hearing that, Aichi's sob slowly ceased. Pulling away from Ivod's hold, Aichi wiped his tears away and looked at Ivod.

"Thank you. I needed that," Aichi smiled sweetly. His smile turned into a frown upon noticing that he had stained Ivod's shirt.

"I'm sorry about that."

"It is not a problem. I could easily dry it again. Now, don't you have some place to be…?"

"Ah! Thank you, Ivod-san! I'll see you again next time."

Picking up his folders and passing the scattered cards to his co-worker, Aichi bowed and quickly walked towards the direction of the stage. Watching Aichi, Ivod's right eye turned purple as he smirked. "It's almost time."

 **~PAGE BREAK~**

 **Time skipped to the day of the joint program**

The day of the joint program finally arrive. Many Vanguard fighters from many different branches came to visit and explore the event. All of the booths were operating well but the most successful one is the main event. All of the visitors were surprised to see that. Nonetheless, it was well-received. Vanguard fighters and non-vanguard fighters all joined in the cooking competition-and they all had fun. Many non-vanguard fighters became interested in Vanguard. They went around enquiring about it and had watched some Vanguard match.

Kai watched all of this with critical eyes. He was pleased that the event was successful and they had gained more Vanguard fighters through this. At the corner of his eyes, Kai watched Aichi happily explain about Vanguard to the group of curious visitors. Kai smiled. Aichi looked so happy. Kai's smile disappeared when he heard his other best friend calling out his name. Kai turned to see Miwa standing beside him.

"Looks like we can say that this event is a hit!" Miwa exclaimed.

"Hmph."

Miwa watched as Kai turned back to looked at Aichi.

"Aichi seems better now. Aren't you glad, Kai?"

Kai twitched at his best friend's teasing voice but ignored it.

"Hey, Kai. When are you going to confess to Aichi? It's been a few years already.."

A glare was seen in Kai's face as soon as he heard that.

"Come on, Kai! You had seen many people lusting after him. Look! There's already some pervert man hitting on Aichi right now."

Kia immediately turned around to see a man standing _**too**_ close to Aichi. Seeing that the bluenet is too naïve, Aichi continued talking to the man. When Kai noticed the stranger's hand moving towards Aichi's hip, he snapped. Walking towards Aichi, Kai gripped Aichi's arm and pulled him away from the man's grasp.

"K-Kai-kun?"

Aichi was surprised when the brunet suddenly pulled him away from the man. Kai glared at the man before looking at Aichi.

"We need to check on Mamoru's progress now." Kai muttered as he pulled Aichi along.

"A-Ah."

Miwa snickered as he noticed what was happening. _'Looks like someone is jealous~~'_

Miwa stopped snickering as he noticed Kai's glare pinned at him. The three of them proceeded to the tent where Mamoru is.

"Mamoru-san, how are things going?" Aichi asked once they got his attention.

"Everything is successful especially the main event thanks to you, Sendou-san!"

Aichi blushed, "It-It was nothing. I'm just glad that this entire event is successful."

"If it's Aichi-kun's idea, then everything will be good!" A cheerful voice called out.

Everyone turned to see four persons coming into the tent. Aichi beamed upon seeing them.

"Ren-san! Leon-kun! Jillian-san! Sharlene-san! When did you arrive?"

"Just a few hours ago. I wanted to bring along Leon-kun and the girls along since they're here."

"More like you dragged me here. We just stepped out from the ship when you popped out of nowhere." Leon scrowled as he rubbed his arm. Leon then smiled at Aichi.

"It's been a long time, Sendou. How have you been?"

"I'm fine. How long will you be staying this time?"

"Jillian and Sharlene wanted to do some shopping here so we shall see."

"Then let's cardfight! It's been a long time since we did!" Miwa suggested.

Ren immediately agreed to that. The two of them pleadingly looked at the others. Leon sighed.

"Sendou….?"

"Un. Let's fight."

Miwa smiled and was about to walked off when he suddenly felt someone's hand on his shoulder. It was Kai.

"Hold it. You and I have some business to attend to."

"Eh….?" Miwa tried to recall but nothing came to mind.

"I seem to recall something _very_ _important_ two months ago. Do you remember the time where I told you to take care of Aichi when I'm away?"

Of course Miwa remember. It was when Kai and the others were trying to find out about Ivod. That was also when Aichi-….Oh. _OH Crap!_

The other five friends watched their exchange in confusion. When Miwa suddenly became pale, Aichi spoke up.

"Kai-kun? What's wrong with Miwa-kun?"

"It is nothing. You five go ahead first. I have something very **i** **mportant to** _**DISCUSS**_ with Miwa."

Leon and Ren smirked when they figure it out while Aichi looked on in confusion.

"Sure! We'll see you at the Vanguard Room!(AN: I don't know what it's called!) Good luck, Miwa~. Let's go, Aichi-kun! Leon-kun!"

Kai waited until everyone was out of the tent before facing his so-called best friend.

" _ **Miwa…"**_

"O-oi, Kai! I can explain! W-wait….!"

People all around the tent could hear thumping and screaming before a certain well-known voice could be heard.

" _ **YOU IDIOT! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!"**_

 **~ LOLOLOLOL~**

Jillian and Sharlene wanted to explore the booth some more so it was only Aichi, Ren and Leon who was walking to the Dragonic Empire Headquarters. Mamoru had gone off to check on other things. While walking, Ren and Aichi chatted while Leon keeps quiet-only answering when being asked. When they were about to reached the HQ, Leon suddenly stopped walking.

"Leon-kun, what's wrong?"

Leon was facing the general direction of the tree. Seeing Leon's expression, Ren pulled Aichi behind him and stared at the tree. Aichi was confused but didn't say anything. A few minutes passed but nothing happened. Aichi was about to speak but was cut off by Leon.

"I can sense your wind, Show yourself!" Leon said loudly.

Some silence before a rustling can heard. A white haired came out from hiding.

"Ivod-san?! Why are you hiding behind a tree?" Aichi enquired upon seeing the man.

Ren and Leon's eyes narrowed upon seeing the man. So, this is the man Kai and Ibuki is talking about. Seeing that Aichi know this man means that they had meet before.

"Aichi-kun, who is this man?" Ren asked as Aichi stepped out from behind him.

"Ah, gomenasai! Ren-san, Leon-Kun. This is Ivod-san. We first meet at the café I'm working at. Ivod-san, this is Suzugamori Ren-san and Souryuu Leon-kun. I'm sure you have heard of them right?"

Ivod nodded, his green eyes staring at the two famous fighters. "Yes but I'm curious about why you three are doing here…"

"Oh! I wanted to have a Vanguard fight with them since it's been a long time since we did. Do you want to come along?"

Since Aichi is hesitant about fighting against Ivod alone, he would be okay if one or two of his friend is with them. Ren and Leon noticed something flickering behind those ebony green eyes. It was as if Ivod could hear what Aichi was thinking of. Both of their eyes narrowed some more.

"No. As much as I love to, I can't. I have to attend to something soon."

"Oh. Maybe next time then." Aichi bowed and walked inside the building.

The other two stared at Ivod for a few seconds before following the bluenet. Ivod's right eyes turned purple as he glared at Ren's and Leon's back. Damn it! Two more protectors came in. He needed to speed up his plans before more could come in. Ivod breathe out slowly, calming himself down. No matter, his nightingale will soon be back in his arms. He will be the victor in the end….

And no one will get in his way-not like last time.

 **~Coming to the end of the chapter soon~**

 **Time skipped to the end of the Vanguard battle. (An: I'm really lazy to write down the battle. I'm really sorry to those who loved reading the Vanguard battle.)**

The battle between Aichi and Leon slowly came to an end.

"I attack your vanguard!" Aichi declared as he turned his vanguard card. Leon placed three of his card onto the damage zone, earning him a total of six damages. As the two collected their cards, Miwa and Kai came sliding in. Miwa cried out as Kai landed harshly on him.

"Oi, Kai! I said I'm sorry already!" Miwa shouted at his best friend who ignored him as he stepped onto Miwa's back again before climbing out of the bean bag(?).

Miwa grumbled to himself as he pushed himself out of the bean bag and looked towards the other three.

"Yo! Is the battle over already?"

"Yup~ Aichi-kun beat us again. Aichi-kun is growing stronger every time we meet!" Ren replied.

"I'm not that strong, Ren-san. I only have time to battle someone whenever I'm free. Ano, Miwa-kun? What happened?" Aichi gasped upon noticing a big bump on top of Miwa's head.

"Just a little accident concerning my head and Kai's fist." Miwa replied as Aichi walked closer to inspect the injury.

Ren and Leon walked over to Kai as Aichi continue fretting over Miwa.

"Kai, looks like we can't keep Aichi away from Ivod anymore." Ren informed Kai.

"What do you mean?"

"Sendou has already met with Ivod, Kai."

Kai's eyes widened. "Nani?!"

He looked over to Aichi who was now lightly touching the injury.

"Sendou says he first met him at the café he worked at." Leon continued.

Kai begins to think. This is really bad. To think that Ivod have already made contact with Aichi. Did Ivod already have a battle with Aichi…? No. If they did, Aichi would have told him about it. But to be certain…..

"Kai-kun?"

The brunet looked to his side to see Aichi staring up at him in concern.

"Ren and Leon told me that you already met with Ivod, is that true?"

Aichi nodded.

"Did you have a battle with him?"

"No. He did ask me to battle him but I didn't. I don't know but I feel so uncomfortable when he takes out his deck back then. My golden paladin comrades even glowed then."

Kai nodded. "When did you first met Ivod, Aichi?"

"Erm… I first met him when I was taking his order. I had a dizzy spell that day. It was the same day when you came back, Kai-kun. The second time was when I came back to work. That was the time he asked me to have a battle with him…."

"…"

"Kai-kun, why are you asking me all of this question?"

"Do you know that Ivod is the informant of the US branch?"

"I know. Ivod-san told me." The four older men stared at the youngest one.

"He…told you?" Ren hesitantly asked.

"Un. I met him again at the final day of the preparation. That was also when I found out that he's a link joker fighter."

" _LINK JOKER?!"_

"But why would your deck glow when Ivod asked you to have a battle with him? I mean isn't Link Joker good now?" Miwa thoughtfully asked.

"I don't know but when I picked up Ivod's deck- I felt frighten. His deck has a strange, scary aura around it. Sometimes, I feel the same strange, scary aura around Ivod-san too."

"I see.."

The five of them went quiet. It was then Aichi received a message from Naoki. After reading it, Aichi apologies to his seniors as he had to check on something and ran off. The four men exchange glances. Was it a coincidence that Ivod appeared infront of Aichi whenever he sense something bad? Who is Ivod really is? There's so many questions surrounding this newcomer but they are going to figure out this puzzle before something goes wrong….

 **AN: Annnnndddddddd done! That's a wrap! I hope you enjoyed this combined chapters of 2 & 3\. I'll see you readers in the next chapter~**

 **Mirai Haruka signing off.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'm back, my fellow readers! Once again, I apologize for my late update…but don't fret. I will continue on with this fanfic. So, no matter how long it takes, I hope that you fellow readers would continue to read my fanfic Also, I would like to think you readers for reading my fanfic-this makes me so happy! Arigato gozaimasu~**

 **Now then, let the story commence!**

Chapter 3

A few days have passed since the festival ended. Since then, there had been an increase in new vanguard fighters. The heads of the Vanguard council is extremely pleased about it so they decided to give the Dragonic Empire and US Branch members two months break. They would take of the branches while the workers are away.

When Shin-san heard about it, he decided to throw a little celebration. He rented a chalet near a beach for a whole week much to the displeasure of his niece. It was then Naoki suggested to invite their friends along since it was a rare occasion for everyone to be in Japan. Thus, everyone agreed to meet at the first Card Capital Shop before going off to the chalet.

"That sounds wonderful. It's nice to have a reunion with your old friends again…." Shizuka, Aichi & Emi's mother, commented when she heard about it.

"Okaa-san, would you like to come along? Everyone would happy to meet you." Aichi asked.

"Oh, it's alright, dear. I don't want to interrupt your rare reunion. You and Emi should go. I'll be alright…..Shall we go and buy snacks for your celebration?"

…And that is how our little bluenet found himself in a shopping center with his mother and sister. Aichi sweat-dropped upon seeing the amount of snacks Shizuka bought for the celebration. Looking around, Aichi sees many people buying things or carrying wrapped presents. Ah… That's right, it's almost Christmas. Aichi informed his mother and Emi that he would meet them near the shopping center's fountain and ran off. He wanted to buy some presents for his friends, He just hoped that he would find the right one.

Ebony green eyes followed the back of Aichi Sendou as he walked around here and there, carrying many shopping bags. The bluenet has just stepped out of a store with an additional shopping bag in his hand.

'It must be more presents he's buying for his friends,' Ivod thought at the place he is sitting at. He was busy planning something when he noticed a hint of blue hair walking out of the grocery store with a thoughtful expression on his face. Ivod stared at his 'nightingale', immediately forgetting whatever he was doing. All he could focus on right now is Aichi. Oh, how he wished he could take Aichi away and locked him up in his mansion- the bluenet would do nothing but to keep his 'master' company for all of eternity. But alas- the time had not yet come.

The informant snapped out from his thought and noticed that Aichi was now sitting near the fountain. He seems to be waiting for someone. Ivod stood up, picked up his things, dumped the can he had been drinking from into the trashcan, and walked over to Aichi. Aichi was checking on the presents he bought when a shadow fall over him. Feeling the sudden change in the atmosphere, Aichi stiffened. Knowing who it was, Aichi took a few seconds to force himself to relax before looking at the amused Ivod straight in the eye.

"Good evening, Aichi. Buying some last minute Christmas presents?"

"Good evening, Ivod-san. Yes, I am. I've been very busy lately but since we are given a two months break, I finally have some free time on my schedule. I wanted to buy some Christmas presents for my friends."

"Oh? And how are you going to send all of your Christmas presents in time? Christmas _is_ tomorrow."

Aichi looked down before smiling, surprising the white-haired man.

"It doesn't matter if the present is sent in time or not. All that matters is that they manage to get their Christmas presents. Even if their present is simple like a pen, I believe it is still a precious gift given to them by their loved ones. They would cherish their gift no matter how simple it is. That is what Christmas is to me,"

Ivod blinked and laughed. Aichi never fails to surprise him. No matter how dark the world is, he would surely find his way to the path of light. _**That**_ is the reason why Ivod is drawn to him. He never fails to see the good in everyone. The circle of friends he made – He saved each and every one of them from falling into darkness and in return, they treated him like a precious and rare diamond. Their **light** , their **key**. And that is why Ivod _MUST_ __have Aichi in his hand. He wanted to crush their shining light to pieces and smear them all in darkness. And his reward?

Their beautiful light, his nightingale-Sendou Aichi.

"Here."

Ivod blinked when a wrapped box suddenly appeared infront of him. Taking the box, Ivod looked at the younger male in confusion.

"It's your Christmas present. I wanted to give this to you before I leave but since you're here…."

While Aichi explained, Ivod started unwrapping the box. Opening the box, ebony green eyes widen. It seems that Aichi brought him a golden pocket watch. There was a beautiful design on it. It was a picture of two crane.

'To a long and fulfilling life, huh?' Ivod thought in amusement.

"I…errr… I've seen and heard that most of the informer(s) passed away due to stress and too much information. I-I don't want that to happen to you! I-I….."

Aichi started rambling upon seeing the look on Ivod's face. He stopped rambling and looked down. Was Ivod angry? He didn't mean to make him angry. Aichi suddenly felt a cold hand resting on top of his head. Aichi looked up to see Ivod softly smiling at him.

"Thank you. This is a wonderful gift. I will sent to you your gift soon."

Aichi smiled back at him before remembering something.

"Ah! I won't be in town from next week. I'm going out with my friends."

"Oh?" Ivod eyebrow rose. "Where will you be heading to?"

"Manager-ah, I mean, Misaki-san's uncle booked us a chalet near Devin's Park beach (AN:I made the name up~). We'll be staying there for a week. All of my friends will be coming. We'll be having a reunion also. That's why I'm buying them all of their Christmas presents. Oh! But I can take the present from you before I leave."

"No. It's fine. I can give it to you after you came back to town."

"Eh? Are you sure?"

"Yes. It's just like what you say. It's about receiving the present from the person given to them."

Ivod smirked when Aichi broke eye contact and blushed. The silence was broken by Emi's voice.

Both Emi and Shizuka had just finished shopping so Emi decided to go ahead and meet up with Aichi. When she reached to fountain, Emi first noticed the many, many shopping bags surrounding Aichi. The second thing is noticed is the white-haired man Aichi is talking to. She had never seen the man before in her life so Emi assumed it was one of Aichi's new friend. Calling out Aichi's name, she walked towards them with a smile on her face.

"Emi! Where's mother?"

"She's paying for the things," Emi then leaned closer to whisper something to Aichi. "Okaa-san bought a lot of snacks for us. Let's hope everyone can finish everything in a week."

Aichi sweat-dropped and nervously laughed. He then introduced Ivod to his sister.

"Hello!"

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Emi." Sharp ebony green eyes stared straight at deep blue eyes. Emi shivered upon seeing those green eyes. Those green eyes seem to make her think that they can see through her soul. She goes to her brother's side and gripped her arm in fear. Sensing Emi's fear, Aichi placed his arm around her, trying to calm her down. He did not know why Emi was feeling scared but his brotherly instinct started to ring.

"Emi-"

"Emi, Aichi. I'm sorry I'm late. The queue is quite long!"

The Sendou siblings turned around to see their mother pushing a trolley full of shopping bags towards them. Aichi and Emi immediately went to help her. Shizuka then noticed Ivod.

"Oh! Are you a friend of Aichi?"

"Yes. I'm Aichi's co-worker, Mrs. Sendou. It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is…. **Ivod**."

Upon hearing the name, Shizuka frozed. That name….No, it can't be. Shizuka looked at Aichi's friend. White hair and pure green eyes. No. He looked similar but it is not [ _ **HIM]**_. Shizuka sighed in relief and smiled.

"Would you like to join us for dinner? I can cook something for you."

"…! Okaa-san?!" Aichi nearly dropped the shopping bag he was holding when he heard what his mother had said.

"I must decline your offer, Mrs. Sendou. I'm meeting someone soon. I'll be leaving now." Ivod smiled at the Sendou family before walking off.

"I-I'll see you after the break, Ivod-san!" Aichi called out before Ivod turned the corner. Aichi then noticed that his mother is in deep thought. "Okaa-san?"

Shizuka looked up and smiled at her children. "It's nothing, Shall we head home?"

Upon reaching his mansion, Ivod immediately went to his basement. He had turned half of his basement into his laboratory. He switched on the lab computer and many hologram screen flicker on. Looking around at the hologram screen, he was pleased to see that all of his experiments are successful. Ivod then called someone through one of the hologram screen.

"Ivod-sama?" The call was connected and his second in command appeared.

"Get everything ready. The plan begins now," Ivod tooked out the golden stopwatch that Aichi had given to him.

"Shizuka, you may have changed your child's fate a long time ago but you can never change the boy's destiny. He. Will. Be. Mine.

Eternally. Mine…."

{Let's skip a few days, shall we?}

The day of the reunion finally arrives. As promised, everyone meet at Card Capital 1. The atmosphere was good as everyone chatted about how their life had been so far. Everyone was smiling….well…..except for one.

"Kamui-kun, please cheer up."

The youngest Team Q4 member was sulking in the corner. Apparently the love of life can't make it to the reunion as she had a last minute project to complete.

"Emi is really upset about this too." Aichi patted Kamui's back, hoping that he would cheer up.

The owner of the shop sighed at Kamui's reaction.

"Kamui, you can't just control this type of things. It would just happen. That's how the world goes. We can just have another reunion with Emi next time."

But Kamui didn't even listen to her. Misaki's eyes twitched and her face darken. Aichi sweat-dropped and slowly walked away from his younger teammate when Misaki tooked a few steps forward. Aichi quickly tooked refuge between Miwa and Kai right before Misaki's anger erupted.

"Kamui should really listen to nee-chan when she's talking." Miwa commented as they watched Misaki pulling on Kamui's ears painfully. Miwa winced and rubbed his ear.

"Speaking from experience?" Naoki asked.

"Yeah. I didn't listen to her when we were doing a class project. Nee-chan is quite strong for a woman."

"We know what you mean." Naoki and Shingo agreed.

"Did you say something, Miwa, Naoki, Shingo?" Misaki enquired, still punishing Kamui.

"N-no, ma'am!"

The others laughed. It was then Shin came in. "Is everyone ready? Let's go!"

"H-hey, Manager. A-Are you sure we're in the right place?"

"Hmmmm….? It is."

"You said that we're staying in a chalet, right? A. CHALET. Then how come…WE'RE STANDING INFRONT OF A WHOLE ROW OF BOOKED CHALET?!"

"Oh…..that's right. I never told you all. Someone sponsored me. You think I can spend money freely?"

"…I thought you used the extra money from the shop that I gave to you. What did you do to it, Shin-san?"

"….."

" _ **SHIN-SAN…."**_

"Ahhh! Our sponsers are here! I'll tell you that later."

Everyone stared after the manager who was speed walking to the parked limo. They then stared at Misaki who was muttering and shaking her head. They looked at one another before heading towards the limo. When the limo opened, they were shocked to see Takuto and the Ultra-rare girls.(Just imagine that they remembered what happened during the link joker war and is still alive.)

"Takuto-kun! Minna! It's been a long time!" Aichi was one of the first to snapped out from shock.

"Shin-san, do you mean-?"

"Yes, Takuto-kun here is the one who sponsored us."

Takuto just smiled at the look of surprise everyone is showing.

"It's nice to see everyone is in top shape even after three years," Takuto said, sipping his tea. Once everyone snapped out from their surprise, they all decided to go to one of the chalet first with all their belongings in one room. Then, they chatted and have some light snacks before listening to reason why the four decided to come back.

"It's just for vacation. We've been travelling all around the world, introducing Cardfight! Vanguard to various part of the world so Takuto decided for us to take a break." Rekka explained.

"It was then we heard the news about the joint program between the US Branch and Dragonic Empire is a huge success. Takuto then called whether it was true or not with Shin-san," Kourin continued.

"Apparently, our break and your break clashes with each other so Takuto and Shin-san decided on this trip." Suiko ended.

Everyone stared at the two masterminds who planned this. Both of them were grinning.

"Okay-now that everything is settled, shall we start our one week trip?" Shin clapped his hand together and looked at everyone who nodded.

The first thing they did was to draw lots. This is to decide which chalet they were staying in. Apparently, Aichi is staying with Kai, Miwa, Ren and Leon. They were all staying in the chalet nearest to the beach. After putting their belonging in their respective chalet and rooms, they were immediately split into groups. One is the cooking group, another is to collect some woods for the fire place if there were to be any outdoor cooking, another is to plan the activities/games and the last group is to catch some fresh fishes.

"Sendou Aichi, why are still here?"

Everyone had started on doing their respective task so Takuto was curious on why the Golden Paladin player is at the kitchen and putting out snacks from the big plastic bags he had bought along.

"Ah, Takuto-kun! Okaa-san bought lots of snacks for us. I'm distributing them in every chalet equally. I just hope that everyone can finish it by the end of the week…."

"I-I see…." Takuto just stared at the amount of snacks Aichi tooked out one by one.

After doing that, Aichi walked towards the small forest. He is one of the people that is assigned to get some woods so he wanted to find his groupmates quickly in order to help out. When he was about to go inside the forest, Aichi felt a familiar sensation. Aichi stopped in his tracks and turned to look around. There was nothing there.

Was it his imagination? The bluenet hoped so. It was a unpleasant sensation that Aichi hope to never sense again. Shaking his head, Aichi went inside the forest. He did not realize that a shadow of a familiar unit watching him from above. It stared at him for a while before flying off to inform its master what it had learned.

Five days have passed since then. Everyone was enjoying themselves. The activities they did were similar to any normal comping activities. They had out-door cooking, played beach volleyball, a test of courage suggested by our famous mischievous shadow paladin player and, of course, played Vanguard. Aichi was pleased at everyone's reaction when they received their belated Christmas present( Aichi had blushed when his crush patted his head and smiled softly at him. Miwa and Ren received a powerful punch on their head by an irritated Kai when they teased him about it. XD).

Aichi had so much fun that he had forgotten about the strange sensation he felt on the first day. He had forgotten about Ivod and his strange link joker deck. He had just let go of everything he was stressing about and just have fun. Right now, he and the others were resting after a nice dinner. Shin-san had went off right after he finished up his dinner so everyone was waiting for him to return. Aichi smiled as he looked around. Everyone had grown but their personality never changed. It was just like old times.

' _ **Aichi…..'**_

Ba-dum. "Eh?"

' _ **It's almost time…..'**_

-dum. "Time for what?"

' _ **Time for you to complete your destiny….'**_

-dum. Ba-dum. "My destiny…?"

' _ **And when that time comes….'**_

Ba-dum. Ba-dum. Ba-dum. Ba-dum.

' _ **You'll be MINE!'**_

Darkness surrounds the bluenet, threatening to suffocate him. Aichi can't even move. He couldn't even make a sound. **(NONONONONONONONONONONONONO…)** He was all alone in this darkness. _All alone….._

" **No!** "

"AICHI!"

The bluenet opened his eyes. He could see all of his friends all around him.

"W-What happened?"

"You suddenly fell and fainted." Misaki replied. Aichi turned to see that he laying on Misaki's lap. He immediately tried to sit up but failed to do so. In the end, Naoki and Miwa helped him to sit up straight. That was when Kamui noticed something.

"Aichi onii-san…..you're crying…."

"Eh..?" Aichi reached out to touched his cheeks and felt it wet. Why was he crying?

"Sendou, what's going on? I felt your wind just now. Your wind shows that you're feeling afraid. And at night, I could always hear you whimpering….."

Everyone stared at Aichi upon hearing that. What was he hiding from them?

Aichi looked down and clenched his fist. He tooked a deep breath before speaking.

"I-I've been having nightmares lately. It first started a few months ago when Kai-kun and Miwa-kun came back. Do you remember, Kai-kun? It was the time when I sleep over at Kai-kun's….I think that was only the beginning because ever since that night, I've been dreaming the same thing over and over again. It got worse after the day of preparation for the joint program. I can't sleep peacefully. Sometimes when I closed my eyes, I would see the same thing again….." Aichi's voice came to a whisper near the end of his explanation. He wrapped his arm around his shivering form.

Kourin and Misaki looked each other before hugging their shivering kohai. Nobody spoke as they watched their frighten leader-their Vanguard. Kai's eyes narrowed. He had noticed Takuto frowning when Aichi told them about his nightmare. Does he know something about this? Takuto who noticed Kai's eyes on him, signal to Kai that they would speak later. It was then Shin burst in. He stopped smiling upon seeing the look on everyone's faces.

"What's the matter, everyone?" Shin asked.

Everyone looked up upon hearing Shin's voice. Aichi wiped his tears away and smiled. "It's nothing. Where did you go to, Manager?"

Shin smiled widely, "You'll see. For now, here."

He gave each one a shopping bag and told to change. Everyone stared at each other and shrugged before going to their respective chalet.

~Later~

"Manager, it's almost midnight. Why are we at the beach?" Kamui whined.

Everyone was gathered at the beach, each wearing a yukata (except for Kai who outright refused to wear it while Leon was forced to wear it by Sharlene and Jillian).

"And why are we wearing this?" Naoki grumbled as he pulled his light red yukata.

"You'll find out soon, Kamui-kun and Naoki-kun." Shin replied happily as he looked at watch.

Minutes passed by as everyone patiently (or impatiently) waited for…..whatever it is Shin wanted them to see. When it strikes midnight exactly, the sky was lit up by beautiful display of fireworks.

"Wow!"

"That's awesome!"

"It's beautiful!"

These were some of the comments that slip out from their lips upon seeing the fireworks. Misaki turned to her uncle with wide eyes.

"Shin-san, this is….."

"Yes! The money that you give to me is used for the yukata and this. I didn't spend it on other stuff."

Shin smiled at the look of amazement and surprise on everyone's face.

"Minna-san, happy new year! I know that we can't see fireworks from over here so I did a mini firework display at the beach just for all of us!" Shin grinned.

Everyone smiled. Now, their reunion is complete.

Kai looked at Aichi who had been holding his hand. Aichi smiled at Kai before looking at the fireworks. Kai stared at his best friend before looking at the fireworks as well. Maybe…..this is the right time.

Aichi followed Kai back to the chalet. He had been playing with the small firework that Shin has also bought when Kai told him that he had something to tell him privately. The pair of best friend then walked back to their chalet, leaving the others who continued playing with the small fireworks, behind. When they reached the chalet, they went into the living room. Aichi sat down while Kai remained standing. He stood near the window and stared at the bright moon. Neither of them spoke. They were both lost in their own thoughts. There was a comfortable silence before the brunet broke it.

"Aichi, there's something I need to confess…"

"Kai-kun?"

"I would still remember how we first met. You were a lonely kid at that time. I wanted to cheer you up so I gave you Blaster Blade .I told you to imagine yourself as a big and powerful person just like Blaster Blade. We met again a few years later. At that time, you were still weak so I didn't pay attention to you. It was when you started to became like Ren, I started to pay attention to you. Back then, I wanted to stop you from becoming like Ren but you didn't. After you sulk came back, you didn't sulk around. You wanted to become stronger. You managed to save Ren from his darkness when I couldn't. Even without me guiding you, you managed to grow stronger and more confident. You defeated Leon when he was controlled by Void and saved all of the sealed clan all on your own. You stood up against me when I was obsessed with the power Link Joker gave me. No matter how many times I pushed you away, you'll always come back-even more determines than last time. Even when you harbored the Link Joker seed, you didn't feel afraid or frighten. You sealed and erased yourself from everyone's memories just for us to leave in peace. Throughout all this, you remain optimistic. You held on to hope when everyone else didn't.

You, Sendou Aichi, became everyone's Vanguard. My Vanguard."

"….Kai-kun?"

"As I watched you become stronger, something inside me stirred. The feelings that I thought were buried when my parents passed away came back-along with something else. The more I spend time with you, the more my feelings grew. What I want to say is…..

Sendou Aichi, I love you…."

Aichi's eyes widen as his best friend, no, crush, hugged him. Is this a dream? Or a reality? Aichi's body shooked. Kai's eyes widen in alarm when he a strangled sob. Did he hurt Aichi? He quickly released Aichi and looked at the younger male. Aichi was crying. Was he hurt by what he said? No, he didn't want that.

"Aichi, I-"

Kai's apology was cut off as Aichi threw himself at Kai. His sob grew louder and he tightly hugged his crush. "Kai-kun! Kai-kun!"

Surprised by Aichi's outburst, kai Hugged Aichi back and tried to calm him down. He wanted to know why Aichi is crying so he softly asked, "Why are you crying? Did I hurt you, Aichi?"

Aichi shooked his head, " No! I'm happy! All this time, I thought you hated me. I love you too, Kai-kun! I love you ever since we meet again!"

Kai's eyes soften as he embraced his lover," I will never hurt you, never again. I promised."

Aichi's sob slowly ceased. He snuggled closer to her lover and smiled at him, "And we will never be apart. That is a promise, right, Kai-kun?"

Kai brought Aichi's face closer to him and softly kissed him. "Of course."

As the lovers hugged in silence, they didn't realize that someone was watching them. The same unit that Aichi sense on the first day was recording what was happening. That recording was being sent to its master

~In another place~

Ivod screamed in anger upon seeing his 'nightingale' in the arm of another man. He threw his glass at the screen in frustration. _**No!**_ How could this happen?! The nightmare he had given to Aichi was supposed to make Aichi feel vulnerable and afraid! Aichi was supposed to isolate himself from everyone else. Then, he could easily capture him. That was supposed to be the plan but now…..

The white haired man glared at Kai. This is all _**HIS FAULT!**_ If he hadn't confess, if the brunet wasn't there…..then everything would be according to plan! Now, even if he were to capture Aichi, the younger man would fight back. He wouldn't even love him back! His mind would always be on Kai! Ivod gritted his teeth. Now, he has to re-think his plan. But what was he supposed to do now?

It was nearly time for them to come home. Ivod didn't have time to wait around anymore, The plan has already been set in motion. He needed his 'nightingale' to be locked and chained. Without Aichi, victory will not be assured.

Home…..Aichi's home…..Ivod smirked. He may have thought of something that could work. He will have Aichi under his arm and at the same time…..Everyone will know of his return. Ivod maliciously laughed.

" _ **TIME'S UP….."**_

 **AN: And the plot thickens! What do you think will happen next? Anways, Please R &R!**

 **Mirai Haruka signing out~**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hi~ Erm? Surprised? No? Not really? Hmph! Oh well! Hehehe…I'm really sorry that you have to wait for my next update so I decided to update my fanfic earlier than usual. Think of it as a thank you for liking/reading my story. Oh, and I have changed Kai's name to Toshiki whenever Aichi is talking with or about Kai since they're already started dating~**

 **Hmmm…I think that's all.**

 **So please enjoy this chapter~ Please R &R!**

Chapter 4

Aichi woke up with a start. He started at his surroundings, breathing heavily.

"Aichi?"

Aichi looked to his side to see his lover staring at him. They were on a bus on the way back to town. After their confession, they went to Kai's room to sleep (No 'm' rated things here…At least not yet…Kukukuku….XD). Kai woke up the next day to the cheeky face of Miwa and Ren. He then chased them out of his room when Aichi hid himself underneath the blanket when they teased both of them about their relationship. After bathing and eating breakfast, everyone helped to clean up the entire row of chalet before heading back to town.

"Did you have the same nightmare again?" Kai asked as Aichi leaned back to Kai's shoulder. The bluenet nodded and the brunet hugged him softly.

"Its fine…."Aichi muttered into the brunet's shoulder. "It's fine as long as Toshiki-kun is here with me…."

In response to that, Kai kissed his head and smirked when he noticed the younger male's red face. Kai then stared out of the window. He was seeing the same thing when he noticed something red at the corner of his eyes. When he turned to take a closer look, nothing was there. Kai frowned before looking back at his lover who was currently playing with the helm of his jacket. His eyes soften at the sight of Aichi's smile. It was then he recalled something.

' _It seems that Takuto knows something about Aichi's nightmare. I need to go and visit him soon….'_ Kai thought.

An hour later, they finally reached Card Capital 1. After taking their bags and saying their goodbyes, everyone left to their own respective ways. Kai had picked up both his and Aichi's bags and was about to leave when they heard Leon called out to them. Looking at Leon, the two lovers noticed the serious look on Leon's face.

"Sendou, Kai. I want you two to be careful. I've felt the sudden change in wind when we reached the town."

Both Kai and Aichi nodded at their friend's warning. "We will. You be careful too, Leon-kun."

"Don't worry about me, Sendou. It's you two I'm worried about…"Leon muttered as he watched the two of them walked off.

During their walk, the two of them noticed black clouds gathering around and they burst into a run. Halfway into their run, it started to rain heavily. Kai pulled Aichi into a nearby shelter. Both were panting heavily. Looking at the dark sky, Kai noted that it is going to rain for quite a while. He glanced at Aichi who started coughing. Taking off his jacket, Kai placed them over Aichi's head. Feeling a soft fabric, Aichi looked up to see Kai placing his jacket over him.

"Wear it. I don't want you to get sick." Kai said upon seeing the questioning look on his lover's face.

Aichi smiled at the brunet's sweet gesture. Wearing the light brown jacket, Aichi stepped closer to Kai and hugged him. Kai smirked, knowing it was Aichi's way of saying thank you. The two of them waited for a long time for the rain to stop. When the rain became a light drizzle, they continue their way to the bluenet's home. Upon reaching Aichi's home, Aichi had managed to convince Kai to come in and dry himself. They went to Aichi's room where the bluenet had given Kai a towel and his father's old clothes before going downstairs to make coffee for Kai and hot chocolate for himself. When he went upstairs again, Kai was already dressed and was looking through his deck. Aichi quietly laughed. _'That is so like Toshiki-kun.'_

Giving kai the mug of coffee, Aichi went to change his clothes and to wash their clothes. After doing that, Kai had asked his lover for a fight which Aichi happily accepted.

 **~A few hours later~**

"That's weird. Okaa-san and Emi isn't back yet." Aichi worriedly said. It was nearly coming to six and his mother and sister still haven't arrived home yet. Usually, the Sendou family would always be home by five in the evening-a rule enforced by Shizuka herself. If they were to come later than that, they would usually call the home phone but it hadn't ringed yet. Kai stood up. He had already changed back to his clothes that he previously wore. He had waited for Aichi's family but it was getting late.

"I'm sorry, Aichi. I need to go now."

"U-un." Aichi stood up and followed Kai to his front door. When Kai opened the door, Aichi pulled Kai's sleeve. "What about your jacket, Toshiki-kun? It's still in the dryer…"

'I'll retrieve it tomorrow. Call me when your mother and sister came home." Kai then kissed Aichi on the lips before walking off. As Aichi waved him off, the bluenet didn't noticed a mist of purple smoke creeping into his house. Locking the door, Aichi went straight to the washing machine to check if the jacket is already dried or not. Seeing that it is, Aichi retrieve the jacket and hugged it. He did not noticed the mist of purple smoke slowly forming behind him. It followed Aichi straight into his room. As soon as he closed his bedroom's door, Aichi felt the same sensation he first felt on the first day of the 'camp'. He slowly turned around to see a mist of purple smoke infront of him. Fear started to penetrate through his body. He unconsciously gripped Kai's jacket as he stared the purple misty smoke. All of a sudden, the mist quickly surrounded the bluenet and started squeezing him. It was just like his nightmares. It was slowly getting hard to breath. Black spot started to form around his vision. In the act of desperation, Aichi screamed his lover's name before falling unconscious.

" _ **TOSHIKI-KUN!"**_

{ Please tell me the truth. Does the kidnapping scene sound a bit cliché for you? Yes? Yes? If it does, then I apologized. This is what I could think of. Once again, I'm reaalllyyy sorry. But don't fret. There is a little scene that you BL-lovers would enjoy (I hope) that would happen soon. _Soon~~~_ }

Kai gripped his hand at the place where his heart is. What was the sudden feeling of unease he felt just now?

"What's the matter, Kai Toshiki?"

"No. It's nothing."

When Kai left his lover's house, he had not gone straight home but straight to the Tatsunagi headquarters. He wanted to find out what Takuto know about Aichi's nightmare. Takuto stared at Kai for a while before continuing what he was saying.

"You should know that Sendou Aichi is Cray's Vanguard. Powerful leaders have the tendency to sense danger or have powerful powers like psqualia. Suzugamori Ren, Sendou Aichi, Souryuu Leon and Christopher Lo are no exception to this. However, they may also have a certain rare abilities. Apparently, both Leon Souryuu Leon and Sendou Aichi are the only two who acquired it. Leon's rare ability is to sense the wind while Aichi's is the power of premonition. He could not be tricked by any sort of spells."

Kai thought about the time where Emi told them about the 'nightmare' Aichi had right before the link joker war started. And the time where is Aichi is the only one who remembered the three lost clans.

"Sendou Aichi is someone we must protect from any harm or danger. But it seems that he had gotten the attention of darkness….."

"Nani?!"

"The dreams that Sendou Aichi had spoken of. It tells him that the darkness is closing in on him. Day after day after day, it tormented him. It seeks to corrupt his light-to corrupt the whole of Cray. You have to protect him, Kai Toshiki."

Kai's eyes harden. "I will."

After his meeting with Takuto, Kai was about to headed home when his hand phone rang. As soon as he answered it, Miwa's worried voice greeted him.

"Kai, where are you?!"

"Outside Takuto's headquarters. What's wrong, Miwa?"

"Come to Aichi's home quickly! Aichi's missing!"

Inside a certain mansion, Ivod was walking towards the last level of his mansion. Ivod stopped infront of a wall at the end of the corridor and, using his powers, opened hidden door. The room that he stepped in was colored in a scheme of royal purple, black and red. It has a full length mirror, a table with two chairs, a window overlooking the entire beach and sea and a 4-side pillar bed but it was not the room that Ivod was interested in. It was the young man sleeping on top of the bed that he was looking for. Staring down at the sleeping face of Aichi, Ivod reached out to touch his cheek and smirked. _**"Checkmate."**_

The moment they received the call, everyone rushed over to Aichi's home. Waiting for them is the distraught Shizuka and Emi. While Aichi's female friends comforted them, the males scouted the house. Nothing was amiss. However, Ren, Leon and Takuto could sense the presence of evil on a certain part of the house especially in Aichi's room.

Kai gritted his teeth. How could let this happened?! He promised his lover that he would protect him but he failed. Miwa, who noticed that his best friend was angry at himself, placed his hand on his shoulder and smiled at Kai.

"You'll get him back. _We'll_ get Aichi back safe and sound." Miwa assured the brunet. Kai smirked a bit and nodded at Miwa. Just then, Takuto went over to Shizuka who seated down on the sofa.

"Mrs. Sendou, I think it's time to tell them the truth. They need to know the truth…."

Everyone stared at them in puzzlement but Shizuka know what Takuto about.

"Please sit down, everyone. I need to tell you something," Once everyone had settled down, Shizuka began to tell them the truth.

"It happened when Aichi is very young. He was looking through a Vanguard deck. Yes, I know what Vanguard is- Aichi's father was a Vanguard fighter. The two of them was alone at home. It was raining heavily at them. That was when **IT** happened….."

"Wh-What happened?"

" _ **Void**_ attacked them."

" _ **VOID?!**_ You mean it has already targeted Aichi from a long time ago?!"

"Yes. When it first appeared before you, Void was a mist, right? But Void was already a human. When Void first attacked my family, he was in his human form. He had wanted to capture Aichi but my husband fought him. He gave up his life to protect him and at the same time, managed to cripple Void. We thought my husband managed to destroy Void but it seems we were wrong. Void is still alive but barely. From what I learned, Void became a mist in order to regenerate his body."

"Mrs. Sendou, I have a question. Why is Void after Aichi? Why is Aichi so important to Void?" Naoki enquired.

"When Aichi was first born, he was chosen to be the king of Cray. When my husband bought Aichi to Cray, many inhabitants of Cray were drawn to Cray. All of them were gentle towards Aichi even the Shadow Paladin(s) were kind to him. That was when Aichi's father found out that Aichi was chosen to be Cray's king. Every Vanguard had helped to keep Aichi's role a secret but Void eventually find out about Aichi. In order to take over Cray and Earth, Void needed Aichi's power. That is why Aichi is important to Void….."

Misaki gripped her key pendant. "Aichi…..Aichi is someone important to me. He saved me from despair and gave me hope again. Without meeting him, I never would gotten this far. Now, it's my turn to save him."

"Tokura's right. Sendou has saved and protect us from harm. I want to repay him. It's our turn to protect Sendou." Leon agreed.

"Without Aichi-kun, I will not be here…..with all of you right now. Besides, playing Vanguard without Aichi-kun is boring, Aichi-kun makes my Vanguard life more interesting!" Ren added.

Everyone looked at each other and nodded. Sendou Aichi is their leader. Now, it is their duty to save him from harm….from Void. But…..

"How did we rescue Aichi onii-san? We don't know where to look. We don't even know how Void looks like in human form!" Kamui said angrily.

Everyone blinked and scrowled. That's right. They don't know how to search for Aichi and Void. What are they going to do? As they pondered about it, the door swing opened. Footsteps can be heard before the owner stopped infront of the living room. "I can help you with that…."

Everyone looked up to see Ibuki Kouji standing there.

"Ibuki…."

"May I?" Ibuki asked the owner of the home, pointing to the table. After Shizuka gave permission, Ibuki placed a tablet on the table, switch it on and begin typing on it. "During the months break, I started to continue searching about Ivod. The reason why we can't find out more about Ivod is that he is not from here….from Earth."

"Eh?!"

Hologram screens starts to appear. "Ivod is not fully human. Turns out he is from Cray. I found out about it when I spoke to some of the Vanguards in Cray."

"Then why is he here?" Tetsu asked.

"To capture Sendou Aichi. Ivod is not his real name. In fact, Ivod is an anagram."

"An anagram?" Misaki blinked before figuring it out. "Oh no…."

"Misaki-san?"

"Ivod is an anagram for…" Misaki shuddered, "… _ **VOID…"**_

Everyone gasped at the realization. Shizuka shuddered. "That can't be true. I've seen Void's human form. Ivod cannot be Void…"

"No, Mrs. Sendou. Ivod **is** Void." Ibuki tapped on one of the hologram screen. It shows Ivod's picture before it changed a bit. Ivod is now shown with **purple** highlighted white hair with his right eye **purple** while other remains green. "Void just changed his appearance to look like someone else. He had us all fooled."

Shizuka started to cry again while Emi with tears in her eyes is trying to comfort her. Kamui punched his fist to his other hand. "Did we managed to track down that bastard?"

Ibuki nodded as he flipped one screen to another screen. "Then, let's kick his butt! It's time to rescue our Vanguard!"

Everyone grinned and nodded. Kai stepped forward and glared at the picture of a mansion on the tablet. He will rescue his lover from Void. That is a promise he intend to keep.

~Back at the mansion~

In one of the room, a bluenet was stirring up from his slumber. Aichi opened his eyes to see an unfamiliar room. He looked around. Everywhere, he would see a hint of purple, black and red. It reminded him of **Link Joker**. Aichi shooked his head. No, he mustn't think of the clan. Right now, he must find out where he is at.

Slipping out from the covers of the bed, he suddenly felt cold. He looked down to see that he is bare-footed. Ignoring his confusion, Aichi stand up and begin walking around the room. When he passed by a mirror, he stopped. He turned to looked at himself properly. Someone had taken off his clothes and dressed him up in a …..Dress. And not just any dress-it was a school girl uniform from his old school. A white blouse underneath a black uniform with red strips at the side and a black skirt. But why was he dressed this way? When he glanced at the mirror again, a face suddenly appeared. Aichi gasped and fell down. A chuckle can be heard as a person came out from the mirror.

"Good evening, Aichi. It's good to see you awake."

Aichi's eyes widened upon realizing who it was. " **NO!** _ **NO!**_ Ivod-san, why….?"

Ivod smirked at the look of horror on his nightingale's face. Oh, how long he waited for this day! He breathes in the amount of fear that Aichi let out. How _wonderful…._ how….. _ **delicious….**_

Ivod tooked a step closer to the bluenet and smiled when the bluenet intuitively scurried backwards.

"How does it feel, Sendou Aichi, to be surrounded by **darkness?** To see your _**nightmares**_ came **alive**?"

"You…..you gave me those nightmares? It was you all along…..? Those nightmares keep tormenting me. Every day, I was afraid of falling to sleep. Because of this nightmare, I can't think or do anything right! Even when I wanted to rest just for a few minutes, those images would haunt me. Why, Ivod-san? Why are you doing this to me?!" Near the end of the sentence, Aichi broke into tears. He can't believe that the mastermind behind his nightmares is someone he considered as a friend.

There was no expression on Ivod's face as he stared at Aichi. His mouth twitched. Ah… so naïve. His sweet naïve nightingale. He still hasn't figured out who he really is. It's fine though….That way, Aichi would not know that he himself is giving Ivod/Void power. The more Aichi _**cries or feel frighten of him,**_ the more power Ivod/Void will get. Although….there is another way for him to get power from Aichi. Hmmm….but not now. Right now, let's see what kind of expression his nightingale would make when he find out about his _true_ identity.

"Do you still not know, Sendou Aichi? We met each other before many, many times. Each and every time, you would defeat me. Even if I take over someone or take over certain Vanguards, you'll bravely stood up against me. Do you remember now?"

Aichi blinked, thinking about what Ivod said. He thought back and gasped. No, it can't be! The bluenet shakily stood up, holding onto the bed's pillar. Oh, how could he have not noticed it sooner?

"Ivod….are you really….Void?"

Void smirked, "Bingo~ I know you're very smart, Aichi. You never failed to amuse me each and every time."

Aichi's grip tightens, "Then….why am I here? What do you want with me?"

"You're here, in my mansion, because I _want_ you here. As for what **I** want," Ivod's appearance started to change a bit. His hair was still white but with purple highlights. His right eye is purple while left remained green. He stepped forward at each and every word he spoke.

"I want the world to _**crash and burn**_. I want the world to be _**swallowed by darkness**_. The world where _**evil survives**_ -where _**everyone falls into despair**_. But what I truly desire is your _**everything.**_ I will _**chained you down, abuse you to my heart's content, love you until you only want me."**_

Ivod stared at Aichi's fearful eyes. Aichi had walked backwards, every time Ivod stepped forward. He is now leaning on the wall next to the window. Ivod smirked. Perfect~ He placed both of his hands to the wall next to Aichi. Now, Aichi was trapped. Up close, Ivod could smell and nearly taste his nightingale's fear.

"Sendou Aichi, just as I said before, you're _**MINE!**_ "

 **{Now let me present to you….a mini l** **ime** **scene}**

 **Aichi's eyes widen. Ivod/Void had kissed him on the lips. The bluenet started struggling but Ivod was too strong. Ivod's arms were wrapped around his body, pulling him into a deeper kiss. What Aichi doesn't know is that Ivod had forced him to swallow a pill during a forced kiss. Loosening his grip, Ivod allowed Aichi to push him away. Aichi was confused. Why is Ivod just staring at him and not doing anything? The answer came soon enough.**

 **Aichi suddenly panted without knowing the reason why. His body suddenly felt hot and he curled himself against the wall on the floor. He stared up at Ivod but his vision was becoming very hazy.**

" **What…did…you…..do…..to…..me?" Aichi asked through panted lips.**

 **Void smirked and kneeled down, reaching out to touch Aichi's cheeks. "I gave you something that makes your body feel hot. Every touch I make," Aichi moaned as Ivod touched his cheeks, "Will make you craved for more. It will only go away when…..I pleasure you…."**

 **Aichi moaned as Ivod began touching his leg. Ivod slowly stretched out Aichi's legs, feeling it when he did it. "S-stop it!" Aichi continued to struggle but it was futile. While one of his hands continued stroking Aichi's legs, the other reached up and pressed against his boxer. The bluenet frozed and tried to push Ivod away but stopped when Ivod started rubbing his hand against the boxer. Aichi moaned even louder and Ivod smiled. He pulled down the bluenet's boxer and skirt. 'Oh, my. 'Void thought, 'Looks like my nightingale is already excited…'**

 **All of Aichi's rational thoughts vanished when Ivod touched his length. Ivod's smile grew as he watched Aichi becoming aroused as he played with Aichi's length. As he played, Void pushed his fingers into Aichi's lips. Aichi moaned and unconsciously began licking Ivod's fingers. Ivod watched silently as his 'nightingale' slowly getting engrossed with sucking his fingers. When Aichi was about to cum, Ivod stopped playing. Unable to keep it in, Aichi whined. Ivod smirked, pulled his fingers away from Aichi and immediately pushed in a finger through Aichi's hole. He felt Aichi's body tensed around his finger but continued on. Placing in another finger, Ivod continued on searching for a certain 'spot'. Once the third finger was in, Aichi screamed. Ivod smirked as he continued pressing against the prostrate. The pressure on Aichi's length came but he could not cum as Ivod had a tight grip on his length. Aichi's teary eyes pleaded Ivod to let him cum but Ivod just smirked. He just keeps on pressing against Aichi's prostrate just to see Aichi's pained expression.**

 **When his hand was completely hot and wet in Aichi's hole, he immediately and harshly started stroking Aichi's length. His nightingale came immediately. Ivod watched as the cum splattered on Aichi's uniform and on the inner part of his legs. Aichi panted and watched as Ivod started to unbutton and pulling the uniform and shirt from him. Ivod then licked the cum on the uniform, staring at Aichi. Aichi felt the heat coming back and moaned, staring back at Ivod's amused face. Licking the uniform clean, Ivod tossed it aside and dip his finger on the cum on Aichi's inner leg and licked it. "Are you still in the heat, my nightingale? Do you want me to….pleasure you once more?"**

 **Aichi, lost in the heat, whined and stretched out his arm towards Ivod. Void smirked, knowing that Aichi would begged some more. He then turned Aichi so that he would be facing the window. Aichi's hands were pressed against the window and his legs were spread apart. Ivod kneel down and pulled Aichi's butt hole apart. Looking up at Aichi's still aroused expression; Ivod smirked and kissed the hole. Aichi moaned, not knowing that his energy/life source was being taken away from the man behind him. Ivod swallowed in his moan. Aichi's life source is so…..** _ **delicious**_ **….. So** _ **pure**_ **, not like the other humans he feed on. Once he was full, Void started nipping around the hole. Aichi panted, slowly getting even more aroused. Ivod then stick in tongue in Aichi's hot hole and started tongue-fucking. Aichi moaned, his length twitching at every move Ivod's tongue makes. Aichi soon came. Licking Aichi's hole one last time, Ivod stood up and pulled Aichi towards him. Ivod kissed Aichi's neck, his lustful eyes taking in Aichi's cum-spluttered body. Aichi's body started twitching. Once again, his body felt hot. Ivod chuckled. Looks like the pill was very strong on his nightingale. He led Aichi to the bed and laid him down. Ivod intensely stared down at Aichi's length. Feeling Ivod's stare, Aichi's length started twitching and Aichi's moan became more sensual. Ivod smirked. The heat must be really strong this time. Ivod sat in-between Aichi's legs and started licking the cum on Aichi's body. Ivod's lips felt very hot on Aichi so he meowled and gripped his hand on Ivod's hair. Ivod's lips twitched, pleased at Aichi's movement.**

 **When Ivod moved down to Aichi's legs, he started nipping and licking at the same time. Aichi's length twitched excitedly. Ivod moved up to Aichi's hole and continued the same thing. The bluenet screamed. It was too much for him and it aroused him even more. Ivod stopped and moved up to Aichi's length. Smirking at Aichi's expression, Ivod began to deep-throat Aichi's length. Aichi moaned at the feeling of Ivod's hot tongue licking his length. After a while, Ivod began sucking it. He also thrust his whole hand against Aichi's prostrate. The bluenet came from the third time. Ivod sucked up Aichi's cum, still thrusting against him. Sucking it dry, Ivod pulled out from Aichi's length but not before giving it one last lick. "Oh…you taste** _ **so**_ **divine, my nightingale…"**

 **Ivod licked his lips and kissed the bluenet harshly. Aichi shuddered, his hole harden against Ivod's still hand. Ivod licked Aichi's lips and Aichi opened his mouth, letting Ivod's tongue in. Breaking the kiss, Ivod watched as Aichi's eyes became clearer. His rational thoughts returning, Aichi gasped upon remembering what had just transpired. Aichi pushed Ivod off, biting back his moan when Ivod pulled out his hand.**

 **{My first Lime Scene end. Hope you enjoyed it~}**

Aichi then wrapped the bed's blanket around him. Ivod chuckled.

"But you were so eager for me to touch you just now….." Ivod smiled, seeing Aichi's reddening face.

"T-that was different! You gave me something to make me feel aroused! I-I won't give in to you next time!"

"Ah….but you won't. You will give in next time as well. You won't have enough energy to fight against me. Besides, that was just the beginning. I will give you more pleasure than this, _**my**_ nightingale…."

Aichi was appalled at the malicious aura Ivod gave out. It was exactly the same like last time but this time….it was more deadly. Ivod stood up, walked towards the table and picked up Aichi's normal clothes. Ivod then tossed Aichi's clothes onto the bad. Aichi tooked his clothes, warily looking at Ivod.

"As much as I like to see you naked, you should wear back your clothes. Your _friends_ should be arriving soon."

"Toshiki-kun and the others are coming…?"

"In order to eliminate me and rescue you, of course. But….I won't let them take you away from me again."

"They will! Toshiki-kun and the others will defeat you! I know they will!"

"We will see about that…..Now, do you remember **THEM**?" Ivod clicked his fingers and a couple of shadows appeared.

Aichi's eyes widened. " _No!_ **NO!"**

" _ **Yes.**_ I brought them here. Or should I say….gave them **LIFE**? They are my followers after all," Ivod smirked as Aichi's eyes grew fearful. "Your friends are as good as **dead.** Now then,

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Shall we welcome them to their **funeral?"**

AN: All right~ This chapter is done! Hope you liked this chapter. Just to inform you guys-only one or two more chapters before this fanfic is done~ I'll see you guys on the next chapter! Mirai Haruka signing off~


End file.
